


How Would You Feel

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [10]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: How would you feel, if i tell you i loved you?





	How Would You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran - How Would You Feel

Gahyeon always thinks that Minji only looks at her as a child. Because Minji always treats her like one. Sure, Minji is like a mother, treating and taking care of the other as her daughter. She and Bora were like a mother and father, looking after their 5 children.

Gahyeon wants Minji to look at her as a woman, and not a child. She loves the older one, and she was sure of her feeling. She doesn’t know since when did she starts to fall for her, but when she realized, she was already fallen deep.

But what she doesn’t know is, Minji never sees her as a child. But Minji is too afraid to admit it. Minji fall for the girl since the first time she met her, the cute junior that got lost on the first day of school. Minji help her got to the auditorium just in time before the new student ceremony started. And since then they got close.

Minji’s friends always told her, that she looks like a fool when it comes to Gahyeon. And they also told her, they can feel the love coming for her eyes when she looks at the younger. Minji never denied it, because she knows it’s true. But is she ready to tell the younger one? No, she isn’t.

There are 7 of them, living together in a share house near their university. It’s cheaper if you share, Bora said. Hence, she looks for students that don’t mind staying together with strangers.

Gahyeon ended up living there because of Minji’s invitation. She struggles on looking for a place to stay, and they happened to have spare beds, hence how she ended up there. Gahyeon shares a room with this Chinese exchange student name Handong. Minji, Siyeon, and Yubin share a room. And Bora, she shares a room with a tall gamer girl named Yoohyeon.

This year is the last year for Minji and Bora. They are preparing for graduation, which will happen in a month. No, they won’t be moving out from the share house. They will still be staying there with the rest of the girl, and plan to look for a job nearby.

“Ji, when are you going to confess?” Bora suddenly speaks up. They are now gathered around the living room.

“Confess to who?” Siyeon asks curiously.

“Are you dumb? Or are you just dense?”

“Well, I seriously have no clue.”

“Siyeon eonni, almost everyone knows about Minji eonni crush to our youngest,” Handong said.

“Ohh… Ahh… What?!”

“She is dense and dumb it is.” Bora mutter.

“Woah, I seriously don’t know our mom will have a crush on our baby.”

“She has been for a while Singnie-a”

“Oops… So? When is the confession? You guys are graduating.”

“I… Nah, I am not even sure if she feels the same.”

“She having a feeling for you too eonni.” Yubin mutter quietly.

“Well… We never know. Just look at her, she is close to everyone, and she is close to that girl from her class. The one that came the other day.”

“Ah, Arin? She is cute I must admit.”

“See…”

“You are not helping at all Siyeon!” Bora slaps her tight so hard that she yelp.

“What’s with the commotion?” Yoohyeon who just came back from her training ask while putting down her bag and back hug Bora.

“Nah, just talking about when this mother of you will confess to Gahyeon.”

“Ah… Well, you better do that fast eonni. Heard from my classmate that Arin is planning to confess to Gahyeon.” Yoohyeon said and went to her room. “Bath” she mutter.

The rest of the girl stays in silence after Yoohyeon's statement. No one dares to speak. Bora just holds on Minji’s hands to comfort her. And they just stay like that for a while until Gahyeon came back from her practice. And they watch her walk pass by them straight to her room, looking tired.

They stay there for a while, and they went back to their room, leaving Bora and Minji still sitting there.

“You better tell her, before it’s too late,” Bora said, patting her and went inside her room.

Minji sat there alone now, just staring at the television, not minding about what is playing now. Her mind wandered somewhere else, thinking about a certain baby fox. She knows she needs to make a move but is she ready? She is not even sure if the younger one will like her back. She sat there for a while, thinking.

*on the other side of the door*

“Eonni, are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Can you accompany me to buy something?”

“Oh? What are you going to buy?”

“It’s almost Arin’s birthday, and I plan to buy some presents for her.”

“Oh… You two sure is close, huh.”

“Nah… We are just friends, nothing else.”

“You sure? That is not what I heard tho.”

“What are you talking about, Dong-eonni. You know that I…”

“That you? Are you going to tell her tho?”

“I am scared… She might not be feeling the same, she, well, she always treats me like a child.”

“That is because you are one. But can’t you see that the way she treats you is different?” Gahyeon look at her, confused.

“Meh, you are also a dense one it seems.”

“Eonni!”

“Seriously, confess. Or at least show her that you like her. Who knows she might feel the same too.”

“I will try. And anyway what do you mean about Arin?”

“Ahh… Nah, it’s just from what I heard, she like you and she plan to confess?”

“Ha?! Where did you heard that?”

“You don’t have to be so loud, Gah. My poor ears. How are you so sure tho?” Handong said rubbing her ears.

“Arin has a girlfriend tho… Not from our school.”

“Oh? That is new.”

“Seriously, who spread those rumors.” Gahyeon shakes her head and went to take a shower.

The day of their graduation finally come. And now they are all gathering again in the living room, celebrating the graduation of Minji and Bora.

“Eonni! Congrats! And cheers!”

“Thanks, kids… And yeah, we are finally graduating!”

“So… What’s the plan eonni? Looking for a job?”

“Well, I will be continuing my family’s company, and Bora is coming with me too.”

“Who said I will go with you?”

“You don’t have a choice, you did tell my father you will.”

“Ugh… Can’t he see that I was just joking?”

“Too bad, even if he thinks so, I will still force you to come with me. Remember, I am the new CEO now.”

“Woah, Woah…! Wait… CEO?” The others exclaimed.

“Didn’t she tell you guys that her father is the owner of Kim Ent.?”

“Kim Ent.?! That entertainment company?!”

“Yes…?”

“This is our first time knowing this!!” Siyeon looks at her surprised.

“I knew tho…” Gahyeon speaks up.

“And why are you not telling us?”

“I thought you know, and if she is not telling you then it is not my right to tell either.”

“Our baby sure so mature,” Minji said patting her head. And Gahyeon just glares at her, in which she chuckles. And they continue until the next morning.

Nothing changed since that day, they continue to live their life. Minji continues her family’s company, bringing along Bora as her assistant. Siyeon graduated a year later, she is too now working under Minji’s company, as a vocal teacher. Handong went back to China because her exchange program is over. Yoohyeon, she works as a game developer, creating her games. And Yubin, following Siyeon, she works as a song producer under Minji’s company.

Gahyeon? Being the youngest, this year will be her graduation. Her and Minji? Nothing change. Still the same. Both being coward, afraid of being rejected. They hide their feelings from the other.

But, this time, Minji doesn’t want to hold back anymore. She plans to confess to the younger after her graduation. She composed a song, with Yubin’s help. And she plans to sing for her when she confesses.

** _You are the one girl_ **  
** _ And you know that it’s true_ **  
** _ I’m feeling younger_ **  
** _ Every time that I’m alone with you_ **

She sang as she strums on her pink guitar.

** _We were sitting in a parked car_ **  
** _ Stealing kisses in the front yard_ **  
** _ We got questions we should not ask but_ **

She chuckles at her writing, they never stealing kisses, as much as she wanted to, sure she kisses her cheek sometimes, and vice versa, but that’s all.

** _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_ **  
** _ It’s just something that I want to do_ **  
** _ I’ll be taking my time, spending my life_ **  
** _ Falling deeper in love with you_ **  
** _ So tell me that you love me too_ **

She closed her eyes, thinking of all these years that she is loving the younger, watching her from far, adoring her, want to hold her in her arms.

** _In the summer, as the lilacs bloom_ **  
** _ Love flows deeper than the rive_ **  
** _ Every moment that I spend with you_ **  
** _ We were sat upon our best friend’s roof_ **  
** _ I had both of my arms around you_ **  
** _ Watching the sunrise replace the moon_ **

She remembers this one summer when they all went on a road trip to the countryside. Gahyeon wearing a yellow dress, that fits perfectly with the flowers around them. They play around, laughing around. Minji put her arms around Gahyeon, as they on the rooftop on where they stayed.

** _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_ **  
** _ It’s just something I want to do_ **  
** _ I’ll be taking my time, spending my life_ **  
** _ Falling deeper in love with you_ **  
** _ So tell me that you love me too_ **

She continues her singing, not realizing that there is 3 silhouette, peaking inside the studio. Siyeon, Bora and Yoohyeon stop by, planning to ask her whether she wants to go having dinner with them, surprised and mesmerized by Minji’s singing voice.

** _We were sitting in a parked car_ **  
** _ Stealing kisses in the front yard_ **  
** _ We got questions we should not ask_ **

The three of them still mesmerized by her voice, stand there, not realizing that Gahyeon is also there since the beginning, standing just behind the half-open door. Gahyeon stops by to give Minji a surprise, but instead of her giving a surprise, she is the one getting surprised. She know Minji is good at singing, she heard her humming and singing short verse a few time before.

But this time, she is not sure what she should feel. She kind of knows about Minji’s feelings for her by now, but she is not sure. Should she feel happy? She will be if this song is meant for her. But on the other side, she is not sure, is this song meant for her?

** _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_ **  
** _ It’s just something that I want to do_ **  
** _ I’ll be taking my time, spending my life_ **  
** _ Falling deeper in love with you_ **

Minji open her eyes, soon widened it when she realizes that there is someone there by the door, but soon relaxed when she realized it’s Bora and the other, and as she was about to continue the last phrase, her eyes met with Gahyeon’s, who is standing behind the door, out of the sight of the others. She stops for a while, but soon continue to strum her guitar.

_ **So tell me that you love me too** _  
_ ** Tell me that you love me too** _  
_ ** Tell me that you love me too** _

She finished, eyes not leaving Gahyeon’s. Gahyeon, realizing that Minji is staring at her, blushing and trying to hide her face.

The other three that stand outside look at Minji, confused because she keeps on staring at the mirror. The open up the door a little more and realize that Gahyeon is there all the time. And so wanted to give them space, the three leave silently, much to Minji’s relieve. Minji sure makes a mental note to get ready for the teasing later at home.

She stands up, makes her way to the younger one. Now standing in front of her, she holds Gahyeon’s hands.

“This is not what I planned, but oh well.”

“You plan… something?”

“Well, why do you think I practice that song?”

“Ohh… Who are you singing that too? That person sure is a lucky one.” Gahyeon looks down, not wanting to give herself hope.

“Who do you think I will be singing this song too?”

“Who knows, you never told us that you like someone,” Gahyeon said still looking down.

“And why do you think I stare at you singing that last part?”

“I…” Gahyeon now looking up, staring at Minji’s eyes, looking for an answer, and soon found the answer that she wants. And so she tiptoed and kiss her. She won't know where she got that courage from, but the moment she saw Minji’s eyes, she knows, her feeling is returned.

Minji slid her hand behind Gahyeon’s waist, holding her tight as they kiss. It was soft and sweet. And they pull away after a while, staring at each other’s eyes.

“I love you, I always do, so… tell me that you love me too…?”

“I’ve always loved you, eonni. Ever since the very first time we met.” Gahyeon confess.

Minji looks at her surprised, and feel like a fool for avoiding her feeling for so long.

“If only I am not a coward, we could have been together for a long time.” Minji said quietly, and she kisses her lips one more time.

“It’s okay, at least we are together now.” Gahyeon smiles and hugs Minji tight. They stay like that for a while.

Sure enough, just like Minji predicted. The moment they step inside the house they are met with 4 pairs of teasing eyes, looking at her and then at the Gahyeon.

“I didn’t expect this to be this early, but then congrats, eonni.” Yubin speaks up.

The other looks at her confused.

“You knew that she is going to confess?” Siyeon asks back hugging her.

“I am the one helping her composing that song.”

“Make sense.” Bora nod.

“Well, at least now we don’t have to deal with this two dense couple, telling then to confess anymore. And oh! Handong says hi and congrats to you two.” Yoohyeon teases.

“Ugh…” Minji groaned and pull Gahyeon with her as they went to the younger’s room. She can hear the other laugh as she closes the door.

“So, when are you planned to sing that song for me, eonni?” Gahyeon asks as she sat on her bed.

“After your graduation, that’s the original plan. But then…”

“Haha, good thing I stop by.”

“Yeah…” Minji is now sitting beside Gahyeon, they just sat there, playing with each other hands.

“Eonni…”

“Hmm…?”

“I love you.”

“Me too.”


End file.
